You Are Leaving Me?
by Christian lover
Summary: The story starts when Ana lied to Christian, that she's leaving him when Jack kidnapped Mia. what if Chris wasn't aware about Jack's bailed? What if his helicopter crashed and it was Sawyer who saved Anastasia. Disclaimer: I don't own any FIFTY SHADES character. AU. HEA. M- Rating later on.
1. Summary

**YOU ARE LEAVING ME?**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the FIFTY SHADES TRILOGY or any other series of the Novel, E L James does. This is my story._

In this Story, Christian's Charlie Tango did not crashed the day before his birthday. It crashed on the day when Anastasia told Christian she is leaving him at the bank. Christian wasn't aware of the Jack Hyde release and it was Sawyer who saved Anastasia.

When Anastasia woke up at the hospital two days later, she found about Christian's chopper crashed and they could not find him yet. When the search team would not able to find for a month, Anastasia was shattered.

What happened to Christian? Where is he? Is he alive or dead?

* * *

 **AUTHOR:** _Hi viewers, this is my first fanfiction so there maybe mistakes grammatical and spelling, etc. Please ignore them._

 _I had read so many fifty shades fanfiction and also come across with same story line and plot, I have seen how people criticize those authors by calling them cheaters and names._

 _And if there is any possibility that my story plot is same as any other, I am sorry for that already because I can't read every single fanfiction. If you still interested in reading you are more than welcome and if not then please spare me from your nasty comments._

 _You can give suggestions and review if like my story._


	2. Chapter one

**YOU ARE LEAVING ME?**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _"Mrs. Grey? Your husband wants to speak with you," the bank manager murmurs and points_

 _to the phone on the glass table to Anastasia_

 _Anastasia can't believe he called Christian._

 _Shit!_

 _"He's on line one. Just press the button. I'll be outside." He has the grace to_

 _look embarrassed. Anastasia scowled at him, feeling_

 _the blood drain from her face as he shuffled out of the office._

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! What is she going to say to Christian? He'll know. He'll intervene._

 _He's a danger to his sister. Her hands trembled as she reach for the phone. She_

 _hold it against her ear and press the button_

 _for line one._

 _"Hi," she murmured, she's trying in vain to steady her nerves._

 _"You're leaving me?" Christian's words are an agonized, breathless whisper._

 _What?_

 _"No!" Her voice mirrored his._

 _Oh no. Oh no. Oh no—how can he think that?_

 _The money? He thinks she's leaving him because of the money? And in moment of horrific_

 _clarity, she realized that the only way she can keep Christian at arm's length, out_

 _of harm's way, and to save his sister . . . She has to lie._

 _"Yes," she whispered. And a dear of pain lance through her , tears springs to her eyes._

 _He gasps, almost a sob. "Ana, I—" He chokes._

 _No! Her hand clutched her mouth. "Christian,_

 _please. Don't." She fought back tears._

 _"You're going?" he says._

 _"Yes."_

 _"But why the cash? Was it always the money?" His tortured voice is barely_

 _audible._

 _No! Tears roll down from her face. "No," She whispered._

 _"Is five million enough?"_

 _Oh please, stop!_

 _"Yes."_

 _"And the baby?" His voice is a breathless echo._

 _What? Her hand moved from her mouth to her belly. "I'll take care of the_

 _baby," She murmured._

 _Little Blip . . . our Little Blip._

 _"This is what you want?"_

 _No!_

 _"Yes."_

 _He inhales sharply. "Take it all," he hisses._

 _"Christian," she sobbed. "It's for you. For your family. Please. Don't."_

 _"Take it all, Anastasia."_

 _"Christian—" And she nearly carved to tell him —about Jack, about Mia,_

 _Just trust me, please! I silently beg him._

 _"I'll always love you." His voice is hoarse. He hangs up._

 _"Christian! No . . . I love you, too." And all the stupid shit that we put each_

 _other through over the last few days fades into insignificance. She promised herself that she'd never_ _leave him. And she'll save Mia._

* * *

 _"That's for SIP, you fucking bitch!" Jack screamed as he kicked Anastasia._

 _Anastasia pulled her legs up, huddling into a ball and anticipating the next blow. No. No._

 _No._

 _"Jack!" Elizabeth screeched. "Not here. Not in broad daylight for fuck's_

 _sake!"_

 _He pauses._

 _"The bitch deserves it!" he gloats to Elizabeth. And it gives her one precious_

 _second to reach around and pull the gun from the waistband of her jeans. Shakily,_

 _She aimed at him, squeezed the trigger, and fired. The bullet hit him just above the knee,_

 _and he collapsed in front of Anastasia, crying out in agony, clutching his thigh as his fingers reddened_ _with his blood._

 _"Fuck!" Jack bellow. Ana turned to face Elizabeth, and she's gaping at her in horror_

 _and raised her hands above her head._

 _She blured . . . darkness closing in front of Ana's eyes._

 _Shit . . ._

 _She's at the end of a tunnel. Darkness started consuming her. Ana can hear voices from far_ _away, all hell breaks loose. Cars screeching . . . brakes . . . doors . . . shouting . . ._

 _running . . . footsteps. The gun dropped from her hand._

 _"Ana!" Sawyer's voice . . ._

 _Mia . . . save Mia._

 _"ANA!"_

 _Darkness . . . peace._

* * *

 **TWO** **DAYS LATER**

Anastasia opened her eyes. And find herself in a clean, sterile environment of a hospital room. It's dark except for a sidelight, and all is quiet. Her head and chest hurts. She tried to move her limbs, her right arm moves, and she noticed the IV attached to it on the inside of her elbow. I shut my eyes quickly. Turning my head— she look around the room, when a door bust open and Grace entered.

"Oh, Ana." her voice is choked and relieved. The first thing that comes in ana's mind was Mia. "Mia?" Ana whispered ask. Grace cross the distance between the door and ana's bed and sit down on the chair placed beside her bed. Grace squeezed her hand in reassurance. " She is fine, all thanks to you. Ana I can't thank you enough for what you did to save my daughter's life." After hearing Grace words Ana felt relieved but that didn't last when she realised Christian is not here.

"Christian? Where is he?" Anastasia asked hoping that Grace would say, he is here somewhere. Grace hasitates, don't know how to inform about Christian. When Christian chopper went missing the same day as Mia was kidnapped by Jack Hyde. Yesterday they found Charlie Tango in a very bad state but they could not find Christian yet. There's a search team looking for Christian in the forest where his chopper went down.

"Ana, please relax, I will call a nurse." She quickly stands, and reaches for a buzzer on the bedside.

"Grace, where is Christian? Why is he not here? He knows what happened, right?" Anastasia asked in panic. She doesn't understand why Grace is not telling her where Christian is. This is not like her.

He know that whatever she did was to save Mia, that she love him and only him. And she'd never leave him. Right?

Of course he knows, he has to know. Then why he's not here.

Oh god! Little Blip

How could she forgot about Little Blip. Suddenly, a nurse bustles into the room. She seems to be in her early fifties, though her hair is jet black. She is wearing overlarge pearl earrings.

Grace felt relieved seeing the nurse, it'll give her time before she tell Ana about Christian..

"Mrs. Grey welcome back. I'll let Dr. Bartley know you're awake." the nurse makes her way to ana's bedside. "My name is Nora. Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. Hospital."

"Why don't you check on her I'll be back in a few minutes, okay." Grace makes her way to the door before she look at Ana once again before exiting. Elliott was standing outside ana's room when Grace come out. A hope sparks in Grace, when she asked him, "They find him, right." But Elliott lowered his head, and shook his head slightly in a no.

Elliott and Christian may not be very close with each other before. Since Ana came to Christian's life, he changed a lot and they have come closer in past few months than ever. He always liked Anastasia for that, because he can see that how much she cared for Christian. After what she did for Mia, he loved her even more.

"The search team returned, mom. And there was no sign of Christian... Umm they are calling it off mom. But we'll kept looking for him mom. We'll find him mom." Elliott hoping he is not lying to her. And they find him sooner.

Grace shoulders shook violently as she sobbed, she tried to pull a brave face in front of Ana but now she can't do it anymore. Her son had been missing for more than 24 hours and her daughter in-law is pregnant with their first child. Elliott hugged her mother and tried to calm her down.

Inside, Anastasia is agitated to know Christian's whereabouts. After nurse Nora helped her to sit and the nurse have assured her that little Blip is safe and fine. She asked her about Christian. "Have you seen my husband?"

"I am sorry Mrs. Grey, I have not seen him, he must have gone to cafeterias." Nora had heard what happened to her and the about her husband's helicopter went missing is all over the news. She doesn't have the heart to tell her about her husband. How could she when she herself have a granddaughter of her age. She don't have in her to break the news to her. She felt sympathy for her.

Anastasia was relieved to hear that Christian was here for her. She still wasn't sure what Christian think about Blip but she knows they will figure it out as they always did. They'll make it work.

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

When Christian doesn't show up hours later, Anastasia become worried and it was difficult to avoid her questions now. Kate tried to calm her down but it was of no use because she know Christian will never leave her for so long after what happend.

"Please stop, I just want to know where is Christian. What you guys are hiding from me. Elliot, please I am begging you, I need to know where is Christian. I know something has happened. There is no way he'll stay away from me for so long after I was attacked." Ana cried looking at Kate and Elliott.

"Ana." Elliot's voice is clipped and quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Christian. He's not back from Portland." Ana think she doesn't hear him correct.

"What? What do you mean?"

"His helicopter has gone missing the day Mia was kidnapped. We are not able to find him yet but our search team is looking. We'll find him. We'll find him."

"Charlie Tango?" She whispered as all the breath left her body.

"No!"

No no no no no! It can't be.

* * *

 **FEW MONTHS LATER**

The wind cuts through Ana's coat as she walk to the grave. She shouldn't be here, but she had to come as this is the only place she finds peace. She has to talk to him and this seems like the place to do it. Christian had promised her that he'll always be with her and although she knew he is with her but it's still hard. Anastasia stared at the grave and wondered what had gone so wrong. One minute, life had been something resembling normal. The next minute, her world turned upside down.

After a whole month of searching, the search team wasn't able to find any trace of Christian. It was so hard to accept that he was gone.

"Hey baby, you know I had my doctor's appointment today and guess what we're having a baby boy. A little boy who is going to have your eyes, your hair and your handsome face. You are the first person I wanted to know about our baby boy." Knowing she won't be getting any reply after all she is talking to her husband's grave, only it's an empty grave.

Darkness starts creeping upon her, a depressed feeling she fought every single day. Their were times when she blame herself for everything. If she had told him the truth instead of lying he would have been alive. She felt like she deserves to be punished and taking him away is how God is punishing her.

Though Christian's family doesn't think the same, instead of hating her they all took care of her and they love her. Which only surge her guilt to another level. It's so difficult to live in Escala now. Wherever she looks she finds him standing there. She had nightmare at night, she relive that day every night and woke up crying and apologizing to him, Begging him to come back.

"Christian baby, miss you so much, you were my entire world and I had made one mistake that I'll regret till I live on this earth. I never even got the chance to tell you how much I loved you, or that I will never leave you. It hurts so much. Christian. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I'm breathing, but I'm not really living anymore, I'm trying to survive every day. How much I wanted to tell you that I love you and I am sorry Christian, I am sorry for lying to you breaking your heart. I would give everything away to get you back, to take those words back. Please Christian come back.." Ana cried into the stone, every word she spoke came from the heart. She just wanted him back, no life was worth living if she didn't have the man she loved to be a part of it.

 **BACK AT ESCALA**

Grace is looking for Ana after she read her Letter. She has sent Taylor and Sawyer to search for her. She is worried that Ana may do something to herself, Ana is going through an emotional breakdown and she doesn't want her to hurt herself or her baby.

 _Dear Grace,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means I have already left. Thank you for everything you guys have done for me. But now I have to find my own path. I have to find myself again. Please don't worry about me and the baby. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise I'll never keep your grandson from you._

 _Please don't try to find me._

 _Your Anastasia._

Grace knows that Ana blame herself for Christian's death. But they all know that not true. They understand that what she did that day was to protect Mia. She thinks that it was her who brought Jack into their lives but that is something no-one can control. Jack had a personal hatred towards Christian because they have adopted Christian instead of Jack years ago. And they don't regret it for one bit.

* * *

 **A** **YEAR LATER**

Carrick had been in a important meeting when his phone buzzed with an incoming call from an unknown number. After he finished his meeting he dialed back on the number. The phone rings twice before a female answered.

"Northwest Legacy Health Hospital. May I help you?" Carrick was surprised that someone called him from a hospital.

"Um.. sorry but I have missed some calls from this number an hour ago."

"Sir, is their any chances that you are calling from Carrick Grey office."

"Yes This is he. May I know what is this about."

"Mr. Grey, your son, Christian Grey has provided your number to us, so we can contact you. Wait let me put Christian Grey on the line." Carrick heart is beating so fast that it might come out of his chest. When he heard Christian's voice he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Dad?"

"Son" Carrick whispered in shock...


End file.
